


Guardians of the Highschool

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Human AU, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Peter Quill is an average teen who goes to Galaxy High School(GHS) and tries to blend into the background.That was before he bumped into a peculiar group of people and his life's been turned pretty upside down from that point.Not to mention his dad, friends sister, and Principal (who he's pretty sure is evil) just happen to make things more complicated.





	1. The first of many incidents

Peter Quill if you don't get your ass up this minute I swear I'll drop kick you to school myself!".

Peter Quill groaned, burying his face back into his pillow, snuggling into the covers. Ever since he'd started sneaking out past dark for a little adventure he'd been exhausted in the mornings.

"You've got to the count of five to get out here or your not getting breakfast!". Yondu's voice sounded again, banging on his door once more.

"Coming _dad_ ". Peter said, sarcasm dripping into the word. It was a word he hardly ever used with Yondu.

silence  

"Yep that's it. No breakfast".

Peter was out of bed in a flash, throwing his door open and chasing after Yondu. "Wait. I'm a growing boy, I need breakfast or I'll waste away". He said dramatically, placing a hand to his head as though he might faint.

Yondu sighed. "Then get to the table. You've only got half an hour to get ready if you want me to drive you to school". 

He ruffled Peter's hair, though it was more of a noogie and walked off to finish getting ready. 

Peter grinned and headed for the breakfast table. 'Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. My favorite'. 

'I wonder if he made these just for me?'. He pondered taking a bite. 

Twenty-nine minuets later and he was ready. He stood by the front door, clad in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his red jacket, backpack hanging loosely off his shoulder. 

Yondu emerged from his room, straightening his tie. "Ah, look who's actually ready today".

peter rolled his eyes. "Believe it. I can be ready in time you know".

Yondu raised an eyebrow. 

A lightbulb went off in Peter's mind. 

"Wait I forgot my headphones". He says and hurried to his room. 

"What were you saying about being ready?". Yondu called after him. Peter scoffed. "Only today!".

he grabbed his headphones, brightly red colored things with yellow stars scattered on it. The words 'Starlord' edged across the top. Peter ran his fingers over the words before snapping out of his daze and hurrying back down the stairs, shutting and locking the door behind him, and sliding into the passenger seat of Yondu's car. 

"And time me". He panted, out of breath. Yondu just smirked. "Late". He checked the rear view mirror. "Now let's get going". 

-|-

Galaxy High School". Peter says, as he looks out the window at the large building. 

"Yep. No time for sentimentals. Have a good day blah blah blah, get out of my car". Yondu says and Peter rolls his eyes but steps out of the car.

"Are you picking me up too?".

"Nope. Got a business meeting that might run long. You an wait at a shop or walk. Whatever. You do have keys to the house".

"Yeah, but I don't have a car-".

As always Yondu is quick to end this conversation. "No you don't. You'll get one when you earn one. Now go to school. And try not to get in too much trouble on the first day".

Peter shrugs and watched as Yondu drives away. 

' I won't get into too much trouble'. He thinks to himself, slipping on his headphones and grinning. 'Just a little bit". -|-

First day of school is always hectic, especially since he's new here. The high school is huge. Long corridors and seemingly a thousand doors. He takes a deep breath, humming as he reread his schedule.

'First period, Algebra. Second period, History. Their period, English. Lunch. Fifth period was Art, one, sixth was P. E, and finally seventh was band'.

"Excuse you". Someone said and he looked up from where he had been walking. A girl, slightly shorter then him glared at him. She had a slim figure, and was tall. Her hair, black with green and pink highlights stood out and sort of matched her outfit which was black leggings, a short dark green skirt and a dark pink tank top. 

"Uh, sorry. Do you know where I can find Ms. Calhoun's class?".

Her glare didn't lift but she did point. "Down the hall, three doors down. Room 1505". Without another word she walks off in the opposite direction. "Thanks". Peter mumbles to the empty space she left. He makes his way to the class and plunks down in a seat right as the bell rings. He breathes a sigh of relief. 


	2. Not a chapter sorry

So I'm rewriting this story. Yes I know you thought this was a chapter updat but it's not. I'm redoing this because I don't be like how it turned out rn because this came up mostly oh of thin air because I thought of them going to high school. So for a while this will be here then I'll post the new version and delete this one. 

Again sorry if you thought this was a chapter but hopefully since I have time to think about things it'll be better. 

~Yellowblue  
;)


End file.
